


you're the one that I want

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Eliott has been horny for months, Explicit Sexual Content, Lucas is protective, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Compatibility, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyeurism, What is sexual stamina, its been too long, these boys can't last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Eliott and Lucas haven't had sex since the first time when Lucas  found  out Eliott was bipolar. Eliott thinks it's because Lucas is turned off by itFt. A very horny Eliott and a lot of miscommunication and good sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual with my elu fics, forgive me if I ever had Isak and evens names but I think I'm getting better as I write them more but enjoy :)

Eliott was being a rightful idiot. He wanted to talk to Lucas about it, about getting intimate again but Lucas hadnt initiated things since and Eliott doesn't know if he scarred him by sleeping with him during his episode but his dick was half hard practically all the time and he couldn't stop thinking about having sex with his boyfriend.

They're out at a park, hanging out and Eliott should not be allowing his thoughts to race to such places at a child's playing area even though there weren't any around. Lucas, Baz and Arthur decide to race because they act like children around each other and he watches Lucas in his fitted sweatpants and has to physically move to not get turned on and talk himself out of it.

"Dude, whats wrong?" Yann ask.

He shakes his head dismissively 

"What is it?"

"Its nothing, just Lucas looks really good and it's making me a little crazy is all."

Yann chuckles, "then take him home."

Eliott sighs. Does he tell his boyfriend's best friend.  He figures there's no harm in it,  "We haven't...done anything since he found out I'm bipolar. I don't know if he's scared or turned off or--"

"Dude, I'm sure as hell that's not it. He's still completely into you."

Eliott shrugs, "Something has changed though,  he used to be all over me and now he barely wants to touch me.  If I had known telling him would make--"

"Eliott, you're working yourself up probably over nothing. You--" Yanns voice dies down as the boys run back over and Lucas falls into Eliotts lap, "I won!!"

"Bullshit" Arthur says. "You didn't even touch the pole"

As they're bickering back and forth, Eliott and Yann make eye contact and Yann mouths, "Talk to him"

.

But of course Eliott doesn't because he's an idiot and he just continues jerking himself off every chance he got. And even has to touch himself in the school bathroom a couple times. 

They're at Eliotts place on a Friday night,  watching a movie after finishing a box of pizza. Halfway through the movie,  Eliott starts kissing Lucas ' cheek and down to his neck, wrapping his arm around him,  "let's go to my room" Eliott whispers 

Lucas smiles up at him and kisses his lips and Eliott briefly thinks he was worried about nothing but Lucas gently unwraps Eliott's arm from around him,  "I don't think we should, baby"

It takes a lot for Eliott to say, "But it's been 2 months" He doesn't ever want Lucas to feel pressured but he feels like he had to say something.

"I know but I just don't think it's a good idea" Eliott nods, holding in his sigh and frustration.  "I love you so much, Okay?" Lucas reassures.

Eliott nods and gives him a quick kiss, refocusing his attention back on the movie.

.

It comes out in the wrong way when they're at a party, Lucas tipsy, Eliott drunk. They've been dancing together in a group with their friends but once the boys step away for a brief second,  Eliott gently pushes Lucas back to a nearby wall,  kissing the life out of him.  He let's out two months of sexual frustration as he brings his hands down to Lucas' ass and starts caressing and squeezing it, "Fuck baby" Eliott mumbles.  

When Eliott tries to kiss on his neck,  Lucas pulls back, "We need to stop"

Drunk Eliott doesn't have the patience and noticeably sighs, "Fine. I'm getting another drink."

Lucas doesn't know what's been going on lately with Eliott but he ignores it as he goes to find his friends who are on the roof smoking. It's much quieter up there, "Wheres Eliott?" Baz asks.

"Went to get another drink,  he's been acting super weird and just kind of overreacting when I stop him from touching me"

Yann looks up at that,  "Have--um, have you guys spoken about it?"

Lucas shakes his head,  "What is there to speak about?" When Yann tries to remain neutral, Lucas can tell something is up,  "Did he talk to you?"

"He did but I think you should go talk to him" Lucas heads back downstairs to find Eliott. When he does find him,  it's in a hidden nook with this guy holding onto his arm and Eliotts face buried in his neck. 

"What the fuck?" Lucas yells.

Both boys look up and Lucas has no words. 

"Baby" Eliott says and pushes the guy off, and reaches for Lucas hand, "That's not what it seemed"

"Were you crying?" Lucas ask, his anger no longer at the forefront.

Eliott nods and Lucas takes Eliott out of the party and they walk home as Eliott apologizes the whole way, apologizes about letting the guy be on him,  about touching Lucas when he didn't want it,  about not being what Lucas wants.

And he has no idea what nonsense Eliott is rambling about so he gives him some water when they get home, stripping him of his clothes and figures they'll talk tomorrow.

.

The next morning, Lucas is up before Eliott which is a rarity. He makes him a bagel for when he finally gets up at 11. 

"Lucas" He turns around at his desk, hearing his name. 

"Morning, I made you a bagel" He says pointing to the bedside table.

Eliott thanks him as he sits up in the bed,  "Come lie with me"

"Don't really want to be in bed with you right now"

Eliott has had enough. Not wanting to sleep with him is one thing but now not even wanting to be next to him?  Is he that repulsive, he wonders. "Is this about last night or your usual rejection of my affection?"

"I don't want you feeling me up in public so you have some other guy feeling you up and I'm not supposed to be upset?"

"He wasn't feeling me up!! I was venting to him.  And you not wanting to be touched by me is an everyday thing so dont act like it's just because we were in public. "

"What are you even talking about, Eliott?"

"Nothing" He says taking a bite of his bagel.

"You vent to some stranger but you won't vent to me? I'm your boyfriend!! What did you tell Yann?"

"That you want nothing to do with me, sexually.  You're so fucking turned off by the fact that my brain is messed up that you don't want anything to happen between us again.  I've been so horny all the fucking time and I'm not trying to pressure you but its really been frustrating and if my episode is why, that's really fucked up, Lucas. You've just seemed so uninterested and unfazed that we haven't done anything like do I even turn you on at all?" 

Lucas doesn't reply right away.  He stands up and walks over to sit in front of Eliott and setting the plate on the table, "Do you seriously think you can turn me off?"

Eliott shrugs, "Its the only explanation.  I mean I get it, but it doesn't make me feel any less shitty when you reject me"

"I haven't been rejecting you." He insists. "I mean, I guess I have but I'm just trying to look out for you. I read that too much sex can be a warning sign or like trigger someone into an episode. I was trying to protect you."

"By never having sex with me? I can have sex,  baby.  I'm completely fine."

"But I saw online --"

"So much of that stuff is wrong, even if its right,  it doesn't apply for everyone. I wish you would have spoken to me about it"

"And I wish you would have spoken to me"

"We're so bad at this" Eliott groans. "And nothing happened with that guy last night by the way,  he was hitting on me but I told him I had a boyfriend and was telling him basically what I told you which is why I was crying"

Lucas nods, "Well I'm sorry for not personally asking you about it. I promise I will from now on."

Eliott nods and kisses him,  "Thank you. I'm sorry too"

"How are you feeling?" Lucas ask running his hand through Eliotts hair.

"Good, not hungover which is nice"

"Good because I missed having you inside me" Lucas says and climbs into his lap

Despite the previous conversation, Eliotts eyes still widen in shock upon hearing those words, "Fuck baby, I'm already overwhelmed"

Lucas chuckles as he kisses Eliotts lips.  He wraps his around his neck and it takes a solid 15 seconds before Eliott is hard beneath him. 

"Jesus Christ baby" Lucas says pulling back,  looking down at his boyfriend's clothed erection. 

"Its been a rough 2 months." He admits as Lucas kisses him again with a smile. He brings his hand down to Eliotts pants and pulls out his hard dick and starts stroking it with pre cum.

About a minute into Lucas' hand on him,  Eliott says, "This is so sad but I need you to stop. I can come any minute " He confesses. 

Since Lucas has only had sex once, they both know his stamina isn't that great either so maybe this will work out. 

Eliott lies Lucas down and gets him naked. He preps him unnecessarily long but it's hard for him to not want to keep fingering Lucas and watch him fall apart on his hands. 

When Eliott lines himself up,  Lucas request he goes slow just like the first time.  Eliott nods and pushes the head of his dick inside his boyfriend's inviting hole. It sinks in so effortlessly and Eliott feels himself getting harder. 

And Lucas feels it too, Eliott hardening up even more inside of him and squeezes Eliotts thigh, needing something to ground him as he adjusts. Eliott pushes all the way in until he's balls deep and Lucas' eyes roll back as he holds onto his boyfriend's bicep.

"I'm not gonna last long" Eliott warns, he needs to start moving.  Lucas is so tight and warm and watching his face and hearing his mewls as he's inside of him just about does it for him but he's trying his best to hold off.

"I need a minute, please just give me a minute" He begs with his eyes closed. Eliott stays still waiting for Lucas to get comfortable. When the younger boy opens his eyes and catches his boyfriend's gaze, he gives a short nod, telling him to move.

Eliott brings his hand to the bed,  on either side of Lucas body as he starts grinding his hips, giving long, deep strokes, making sure Lucas feels every single inch easing in and out of his tight hole.

"Holy fuck" Eliott randomly groans when he feels Lucas clench around him.  "Fuck baby" He chuckles, "You can't do that,  I almost came"

Lucas lazily smiles and pulls Eliott down towards him with the little energy he has.

He wraps his arms around him but doesn't kiss him,  he just wants him close

"Does it feel good? Like you remember?" Lucas whispers.

"So much fucking better,  Lucas. You're unbelievable"

"It feels so good.  You feels so good inside me" He whines

From an outside perspective, it very much seemed like an intimate moment that shouldn't be intruded on but the moment disappears very quickly anyway when Eliott hits Lucas' spots and the boy beneath him screams, "Right there!!!"

Lucas wraps his hand around his dick, he needs to come. Eliott gives himself permission to go faster, knowing it'll feel better to have that spot pounded on and so he does. And Lucas pants, letting out oh fucks, fuck me, right there and make me come and that tells Eliott he's doing something right.

And soon enough,  Lucas is coming ribbons all over his chest and musters up his little bit of energy to clench around Eliott who collapses on top of him and starts coming himself.  

"Fuck, holy fuck" Eliott breaths into his chest. Both boys are breathless and silent, recovering from their unbelievable orgasms.

"Baby" Lucas chokes out with a raspy voice. "You have to pull out, it's sensitive"

Eliott nods and sits up, pulling himself out and getting rid of the condom, lying back on Lucas, "Holy fucking shit, that was amazing."

Lucas laughs as he plays with Eliotts sweaty hair, "It was"

"I'm glad we talked so i can keep enjoying this"

Lucas nods and pulls Eliott up to him, asking for a kiss which Eliott grants as usual, "Love you so much"

"Love you" Eliott smiles. 

"So can we talk about the warning signs with sex so I know when an episode is coming on?"

Eliott chuckles, "Way to ruin the mood."

"Hey, I need to protect you. Make sure you're good"

"Can we at least clean up first? Get all that come off of you"

Lucas agrees as they get up to take a shower and they spend time in their talking. About how good the sex was. About resisting the urge to do it again in the shower. But more importantly, how Lucas can be of the most help to ensure it doesn't get unhealthy for Eliott so they can enjoy it. Without worry and without shame. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once the door is unleashed and everything has been communicated,  the boys start having sex everyday, sometimes twice on the weekends when Lucas can stomach it. 

It's like there was a switch flicked on and they couldn't stop. Lucas had sent Eliott a Instagram video of him sucking on a lollipop very suggestively which is why they're currently in an empty closet at school with Eliotts dick in his boyfriend's mouth.

Lucas had learned a lot in the past couple of weeks but also Eliott thinks he was pretty skilled on his first try, those lips around his dick were made for sucking. 

Eliott is holding Lucas face watching him take him down. Lucas has a hard time taking all of Eliott in his mouth but Eliott knows he would like to (they've discussed it) so he tells Lucas to open his mouth wider so his jaw is relaxed and starts fucking into his mouth.  Eliott's head falls back as Lucas deepthroats him. Lucas tightens his jaw again and pulls back, coughing but takes Eliott back into his mouth a second later.  He holds the base of his dick and slaps it against his tongue a couple times as he looks up at him. He flicks his tongue over the head before sucking it and pulling off with a pop. He continues doing that, overstimulating the head before Eliott chokes out that he's going to come. Lucas holds Eliott by his ass so he stays still and takes his dick all the way down and Eliott immediately shoots down his throat and Lucas stays still until Eliott is finished.  He eventually pulls off to swallow the rest but takes Eliott back into his mouth right after

"Lucas, Lucas" Eliott pants, looking down, gently trying to get him off but Lucas wouldn't stop. He likes the feeling so Eliott let's him go at it for a couple of seconds before it's too sensitive and he has to pull him off.

Eliott pulls Lucas up and kisses him. 

"Love having you in my mouth" Lucas murmurs against his lips

Eliott reaches his hands down to Lucas pants but the younger boy shakes his head, "Its okay, we need to get back to class anyway"

"Are you sure?"

Lucas nods and kisses him, "Am I coming over later?"

"Whenever you want"

Lucas smiles and pecks his lips one last time before cracking the door open and slipping out of the closet.

When they get to Eliotts later that evening,  they do homework with a spotify playlist in the background.  When they're done, they have sex, eat dinner and go to bed. 

.

At lunch one day, Baz is talking about sex with Daphne as per usual,  asking for advice. He's mostly asking Yann and Arthur and Lucas usually doesn't care but feels kind of offended that he doesn't think that he could give advice.

So when Baz says, "But she's worried people will hear"

Lucas says, "Try a gag"

All three boys turned to him surprised because he always wants to redirect the conversation from sex but now that he's having it and not having to pretend it's with girls,  he doesn't mind contributing. 

"What do you know? You've had sex like once" Baz says 

"I can guarantee I've had more sex than all of you"

"So you guys did talk" Yann smiles

Lucas nods, "So you should probably listen to me" He tells Baz. "And it'll be hot, I promise"

"You guys use one?"

"Its rare but we have"

Lucas checks his phone and sees a text from Eliott,  _cant stop thinking about what we did this morning._    _need you. meet me in the closet?_

"Speaking of, I have to go" Lucas grabs his bag and runs off before anyone can question him. 

.

They realize they probably do it too much when Eliott is away for the weekend, visiting his parents and both of them keep texting each other that they're so horny and how are they going to survive when it's only Saturday morning and Eliott returns Monday morning. 

Eliott has to be so secretive whenever he opens his phone so no one sees what they're taking about. Saturday night,  when they're all watching a movie,  Eliotts phone goes off after not doing so in a couple hours. His phone is charging in the kitchen when he hears his sister scream and something fall to the floor.

Their parents and Eliott run into the kitchen,  "What the hell happened?" He asked his 15 year old sister.

"Your boyfriend sent you a photo" She grimaces. Eliott turns red and grabs his phone off the floor, "I'm gonna go upstairs,  good night" And he sprints to his room,  locking his door.

He got a lock installed when he was seeing Lucille much to his parents dismay. He checks his message and sees a naked mirror selfie of Lucas. It's more PG than other photos they've sent each other,  you can't see his dick so Eliott figures his sister isn't that scarred. It's a side profile and Lucas' ass looks unreal as per usual.  He FaceTimes him and Lucas picks up quickly. Eliott is confused when he sees Lucas with glasses on and a t shirt on his couch, "Hey" Lucas greets.

"Hi, this wasn't what I expected to see?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were naked a second ago"

"Oh" Lucas chuckles. "I took that earlier before my shower but I know you were out with your family.  I'm reading now"

"I feel deceived, mister"

Lucas laughs,  "Are you hard?"

"Not yet, my sister saw the photo first"

Lucas glares, "That's not funny"

"I'm serious, she has my code. she literally dropped my phone and screamed"

"Oh my god" He groans covering his face.  "I can't meet her until like 2 years from now when my naked body is no longer scarred in her brain."

"I'm sure she's fine, your dick wasn't in it.  I'll let you read, just gonna take care of myself.  I love you"

"I love you,  see you Monday" 

.

Eliott comes straight to school when he gets back from his parents.  When lunch comes and the boys point out Eliott on his way over, Lucas jumps up and runs over to him.  The boys don't know what they're saying to each other,  there's more kissing than talking anyway.

When they join the rest of the boys, they can't keep their hands off each other.  Lucas has his arm interlocked on Eliotts and lying on his shoulder, Eliotts hand resting on Lucas thigh

"Can we go back to the time where these two didn't touch each other at all?" Arthur groans

"We haven't seen each other since Friday, okay?"

"A whole 3 and a half days. How unfortunate." Yann says sarcastically.

Lucas flips him off as he takes a spoonful of ice cream from Yanns bowl, spitefully.

"Dude!!! I'm hungry" Yann complains. 

And Lucas takes another one to be annoying, sucking the ice cream off the spoon as he looks up at Eliott who squeezes his thigh, telling him to stop. He sucks it again,  though there's nothing on the spoon.

"Dude, can you stop getting your spit all over it? I'm still eating" 

Lucas hands him back the spoon and Yann gives a grossed out look.  Lucas rolls his eyes and gets up, coming back with a new spoon and bottle of water.

He hands over the spoon and sits down as the boys start talking again.  Lucas uncaps his bottle and takes a sip. And the little shit starts circling his thumb around the rim of the bottle before moving his hand up and down on the bottle. It's so subtle that their friends don't notice,  it seems like a mindless move but Lucas looks up at Eliott who is biting his lip and he gives an innocent smile up at him as he plays with the top of the bottle again like it's the tip of his boyfriend's dick. Eliott subtly takes Lucas' free hand and places it over his crotch 

Lucas knows Eliott only did that so he can see what's he doing to him but Lucas only takes it one step further and starts stroking Eliott through his pants and Eliott let's out a soft whine that no one picked up on thankfully. He plays with the head the best he can through his pants and squeezes the length of it.

"What do you think,  Eliott? You're the voice of reason" Baz ask.

Eliott looks up startled, "Hmm?"

"About Daph."

"I wasn't paying attention, sorry" Eliott is trying to push Lucas ' hand off to focus but Lucas stays put as Baz says, "She sometimes has to fake it, ya know? She just told me.  Did that happen with you and Lucille?"

"Um--" Eliott face is buried in his hands.  He brings his hands under the table and holds Lucas hand still with all his might as he answers, "No, not that I know of. I mean we were together for years, I doubt someone would be with someone that long if they had to fake it.  You just have to listen to what she wants, touch her where she needs.  If she touches herself, she should know her spots." Eliott removes his hands when he finishes but Baz keeps talking and Lucas keeps stroking. 

When Yann finally picks up on what's going on after watching the two, he says, "Oh my God. You are not getting him off under the table"

Lucas swiftly moves his hand to his own lap, "No, of course not"

Baz shamelessly looks under the table and Eliott covers his erection.  When Baz sits back up,  he looks at them both with wide eyes, "Were you giving him a handjob?"

"He was hard before I touched him.  I was just helping" Lucas defends

"I was only hard cus you kept stroking the bottle like it was a dick"

"Oh god, what are we gonna do with these two" Arthur says shaking his head.

"Whatever" Lucas says getting up, taking Eliotts hand and getting him off in their closet.

.

They should probably stop. It's not the time or place. Either of their friends can look back right now and see Eliotts hand moving under the blanket but the horror movie was entrancing thankfully so no one had moved. 

When a particularly loud scene is on, Eliott spits on his hand and strokes him again, the wetness making Lucas whine. He leans in to kiss him roughly and mutters, "Come in my hand" 

Lucas whines but quickly shuts up when the scene changes and there's  not much noise. His head falls back on the head of the couch as Eliott starts playing with his balls. He brings his hand back up to Lucas dick and it only takes the right stroke and Eliott leaning in to whisper something dirty in his ear before Lucas is coming and Eliott has his hand wrapped around his boyfriend's mouth but it was no use, because his noises were still escaping his boyfriend's hand and the boys look back at the scene in front of them.

"You guys better have not gotten anything on that couch. It's expensive" Arthur says. 

"Don't worry, I got it all" Eliott smiles as the boys turn around unamused and Eliott brings his hand from under the blanket and a stares at Lucas as he licks his hand clean. 

.

Things have been too good the last couple of months, they've been on a high that they're kicked off of, soon enough.  They're in the closet as usual and both of their hands on each other's dick as they kiss.  Eliott moves to start sucking on Lucas dick and he's so rock hard and leaking, it's such a turn on but their fantasy quickly dissipates when there's a loud pounding on the door. Eliott jumps up and they look at each other,  panicked. They fix their clothes and Lucas looks up at Eliott, asking what to do.

"Open the door, we know you're in there already"

Eliott sighs as he gently goes to unlock the door but Lucas pulls his hand back,  "We can't go out there"

"We cant stay in here,  we have to leave eventually" He unlocks the door and pushes it open. Their principal and dean stand before them, "Follow me to my office" The principal says and they shamefully do.  This is not the walk of shame Lucas had in mind. 

As they're sitting in the office,  the principal calls up Eliotts parents that they need to come in for a meeting as soon as possible,  unfortunately for him,  his parents own a business and can drop things and come as they need. 

When the principal starts calling Lucas parents, he says, "They're not gonna answer. My mom is in a mental hospital and I don't talk to my dad."

"Who takes care of you then?"

"I take care of myself" he says simply. 

"Very well then, you two wait here." He says before leaving his office briefly. 

"What are your parents gonna say?" Lucas ask.

Eliott shrugs, "They know we have sex, don't know how they're gonna feel about the fact that we were doing stuff in school."

"I can't believe this is about to be the first time I meet them." Lucas groans. "What are they gonna think of me?"

"We're normal horny teenagers but we're in a relationship and in love and it's completely normal." 

Lucas sighs and nods and about 10 minutes later, the principal and Eliotts parents are walking in and sitting beside Eliott and they don't look at all amused. 

"Thank you to you both for coming here. We're here because today, your soon and Lucas was caught engaging in sexual acts in a school closet  and we are informed it has happened on several occasions"

The DeMaurys look at Eliott like he's delusional but he doesn't look at him,  this is too fucking awkward.

"I wanted to consult you two first before we continue with his punishment which we have concluded will be suspension"

"That sounds justifiable to me,  sir. Get your things and let's go.  This is embarrassing." Eliotts mom says to him as they get up and she looks down at Lucas, "What great circumstances to meet, Lucas" and walks out of the office. Eliott gives Lucas a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving

"Lucas, you are also suspended for two weeks and I will find a way to get in contact with your parents. You can get your things and leave"

Lucas runs out to try to catch Eliott at the front door, his parents steps ahead. He grabs onto his arm and Eliott turns around to Lucas who is apologizing.

"Not your fault"

"I know but I'm still so sorry"

"Eliott, let's go!!" His father says.

"I'll call you. Okay? Hopefully tonight" Lucas nods as Eliott squeezes his hand and follows his parents.

Lucas receives a text a couple minutes later,  _Never seen my parents this mad, I'm not ready for this lecture:(_

_Blame it on me if you have to,  I feel so bad. I love you,  it'll be okay. Please call me when you can_

_Love you so much_

_._

When Eliott gets home, he sits down with his parents and they have a long conversation. They're very progressive and not at all trying to sex shame but definitely shaming about doing it anywhere other than their respective apartments and especially at school. They're mostly upset because after everything he went through in his previous school, skipping out on exams, needing to transfer, he gets suspended at his new school not even half way through the year for something completely preventable.

They ask him if he's even being safe with sporadically having sex in closets but informs them it hasn't been actual sex, just everything else. They share that their hesitant about his relationship and Lucas' influence and that's where Eliott has to retaliate because if there's one thing he knows, is that Lucas is good for him. 

So he suggests they have him over for dinner, to get know him outside of this terrible first impression. 

They have Lucas over several days later, there's a lot of tension in the beginning,  a lot of unspoken things but Lucas apologizes to his parents and is frank with them that they hadn't been intimiate since Eliotts episode so they've been on a bit of a high. His parents appreciate the honesty and that Lucas been looking out for their son. Regular conversation ensues and soon laughs and stories are exchanged and the night ends off on a high. Eliott really wants to ask his parents if Lucas can sleepover but figure it's too soon. He walks Lucas out, and they make out as they wait for his taxi. Minutes later, there's a honk but the two can't separate, the honk comes again and Eliott pulls back, "You gotta go"

Lucas whines and wraps his arms around Eliott, "Don't wanna"

"I'll try to come see you tomorrow. We have no school. The next two weeks could be fun." 

Lucas chuckles and kisses him, "Love you"

"Love you, tell me when you get home " He calls as Lucas runs to the cab. He blows one final kiss and hops in to head home for the night.

 


End file.
